Ryuu's Stupid Idea
by adijia
Summary: Ryuu does somthing stupid and tries to fix it with the help of those people who's house he lives in.


**Ryuu's Stupid Idea**

"I still don't get it." Tsume complained.  
"Ok I'll go through this once more" Emri sighed for the third time that day.  
"There is no algebra in Soul Society!" Yuuki yelled.  
I sighed. Doing homework with these kids was always interesting, and I wasn't even _in _their math class. "Look try just actually paying att-" I paused.  
"Umm you ok over there?" Yuuki gave me a weird look.  
"No it's nothing, my Ryuu just did something stupid sense just went off." I mumbled.  
"Seriously what are you his mom?!?" Tsume asked.

"Craaaaaaaaap! My stomach!"  
"Well I told you not to go through her stuff." Mitsu replied.  
"SHUT UP I'M IN PAIN!" Ryuu yelled.  
Mitsu and Ryuu are siblings, they both have red hair, they're almost 9 and they both ended up in hell before I took them with me on my way out. So now they serve as my minions. Not very well, mind you. I seemed to take care of them rather than the other way around… I guess it's to be expected, they are just kids after all. But right now unknown to them I was checking to make sure Ryuu hadn't done something too stupid. But this was just too funny. I think I'll watch the whole thing!  
"OWWW" Ryuu yelped still holding his stomach.

I could assume the discarded bottle on the floor was to blame for this mess. Really now, he should know better than to drink an unlabeled bottle that was in my possession.  
"Umm Ryuu shouldn't you be a bit quieter? Hatori will be mad if she finds out." Mitsu timidly asked.  
"It feels like my insides are on fire!" He said in a raised whisper.  
"Shouldn't we just ask Hatori? She would know what to do." Mitsu asked.  
"Are you kidding? She already thinks we can't take care of ourselves! Who else would know what to do…?"  
"What about Asa?" Mitsu wondered out loud.  
"Perfect!"  
This was going to be a fun day…

"ASSSSA!" Ryuu yelled.  
Asa had been spaced out on the sofa so the loud yelling of his name was not appreciated.  
"What the- Oh, hi there guys. What's up?" Asa asked tiredly.  
"I drank something in Hatori's room, now my stomach hurts. But you can't tell her about this. EVER." Ryuu spat out.  
"Do you know anything to help with it?" Mitsu asked politely.  
"Did you try taking something for it?" Asa wondered.  
Ryuu's face blushed as he started "Well I would but… you see…" He trailed off.  
"He can't open the container's child proof lock." Mitsu finished for him.  
"Well if you want I'll open it for you" Asa answered fighting to hold back laughter.  
"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Ryuu yelled before going back to holding his stomach.  
"Ok I'll go get the medicine…"

"IT'S NOT WORKING" Ryuu complained.  
"Well I'm out of ideas" Asa admitted  
"Who else lives here?" Mitsu thought about it.  
"Well there is Kenji…" Asa said.  
"DESPSRSTE TIMES CALL FOR DESPARATE MESURES!" Ryuu announced.

Kenji was in his room with the door closed.  
"Should we go in?" Mitsu wondered.  
"I don't know it might not be a good idea…"  
"FUCK IT I'M TIERED OF THIS!" Ryuu yelled while kicking in the door.  
"Hey there my hommies" Kenji yawned.  
"KENJI MY STOMACH HURTS" Ryuu yelled.  
"Wow, what did you do this time?" Kenji asked.  
"I drank something weird. Don't tell Hatori, how do I fix it?!?!?" Ryuu cried.  
"Did you try going to the bathroom?"  
"…….No" Ryuu muttered.

About an hour later Ryuu still hadn't found the answer to his problem. So I thought I should let him in on it. Just as I headed upstairs to put my bottle of antidote on his table I heard something.  
"Damnit! I can't do anything right…" Was that Ryuu?  
"Every time something like this happens! Hatori always has to bail me out!" I heard a thunking noise. Had he just punched the wall? Hmmmm maybe I should try something other than the direct approach.

I walked into the kitchen were Ryuu was sitting moping.  
"Hey Tsume did you drink an unlabeled bottle in my room?"  
"Ummm What the HELL are you talking about?"  
"Well that bottle had a type holly water in it. I keep it very diluted just in case because if one of the kids got it it would probably get them sick…"  
"Why do you keep holy water in your room anyway? What do you do if you accidentally drink it?" Tsume asked me.  
"I keep a dark bottle beside it that's an old recipe of mine. It gets you up again in no time…"  
By this time Ryuu had run upstairs to my room to find this dark bottle.  
"Mission accomplished?" Tsume wondered  
"Mission accomplished." I confirmed.

The next day Ryuu seemed oddly happy and it was kind of creepy. I guess that was a good thing though… God, sometimes I forget that he's _my_ minion.


End file.
